bad enough for you
by miss wierdo
Summary: Butch wants Buttercup and dose exactly what it takes. one shot greens songfic


**So hi guys long time no see bow is almost done so expect updates by March so happy new years **

_No I wont call you baby,_

_I wont bye you daises, _

_Cause that don't work_

Butch walked down the hall with his best friend Buttercup he's been pining over since the sixth grade. He watched as Ace Velasquez snaked his arm around her handing her some frilly daises. He growled low and looked just about ready to eat him alive.

Buttercup slapped the flowers away rolling her eyes people gasped. Ace was a god at this school rejection was rare. "Come on baby, just one date." He grinned his glasses on the tip of his nose the effect was sinister.

"First of all imp not a pet, second I know all you want is just. No, third you scum." She backed him up with each reason his eyes flashed with fear.

Butch snuck away and typed everything Ace did wrong down.

_And I know._

_How to get you crazy_

_How to make you want me _

_So bad it hurts_

He laughed to himself guys were so stupid. He knows what makes her tick.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not not not your type _

_So I'm gonna be bad._

_For you_

_Tonight tonight tonight_

Butch showed up at her house at midnight and flew up to her window. Butterbut." he whispered her sonic hearing picked it up.

"Butch?" she replied she was still dressed. "Perfect your ready" he pulled he out the window and to the junkyard Ace lives in.

"What the hell are we doing here."

_Ill misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you Mr. Wrong _

_Ill tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth _

_I don't wanna be bad _

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you._

He smirked, "well after Ace tried to get with you, I found our he hooked up with Stacy…a month ago."

"that asshole when I get my hands on him ill.."

"we don't need to get our hands on him." He held up a blue coconut scented paper with seven digits written on it.

"no it isn't."

"yup" he nodded slyly.

Buttercup snatched his phone and punched it in. the phone quickly rang and with x-ray vision I saw Stacy amused before she spoke butter cup franticly spoke in a higher voice than normal. "ACE! Brilliant news I just found out I'm pregnant and wait best part its yours so call me tomorrow lord my moms gonna kill me.' She giggled then hung up.

"nice imma dispose of evidence." I snuck up to the window and carefully heart rayed it so only the inside was fried.

We ran away to the screams of Stacy and the cursing of ace.

"hawed you get that number" buttercup asked.

"made out with his ex" butch instantly replied. Buttercup frowned.

"your kidding right?"

"what whatever helps you sleep at night." He flew with her in toe to her house.

When they were under her window she took his phone out of her pocket she typed something in "I'm at the ranch for a week in a half she replied kissing his cheek. She flew up leaving him behind.

_Hey thanks for the number_

_I'm not gonna call you _

_Cause that wont work_

Butch on his bed and looked at the phone. "Brick get in here." He yelled. With a flash of red an annoyed Brick sped in. he handed him the phone. "delete it." Butch ordered Brick was completely confused but did so and left. Butch sighed he felt like a total ass.

_You like to play_

_Hind and go get her _

_Cause you like me better _

_When imp playing the jerk_

About two weeks latter Buttercup showed up for school. She walked up to Butch. "Why didn't you call?" you can tell she wasn't annoyed just curious.

"I didn't have time."

'what's more important than" _dam those puppy dog eyes_ he thought yet kept his cool.

"got a date, with Emerson she is clingy as hell."

"really now how so."

"I told her its off twice." He shrugged as he spoke he saw Emily. He swiftly grabbed Buttercup and kissed her then walked away she turned to see a crying Emily.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not not not your type _

_So I'm gonna be bad._

_For you_

_Tonight tonight tonight_

"What the hell was that?!" Buttercup was livid.

"She didn't take the hint had to tell her somehow." He shrugged.

"With my face?"

"yup" he popped out

_Ill misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you Mr. Wrong _

_Ill tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth _

_I don't wanna be bad _

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you._

" Theres a party tonight wanna go." Butch changed the subject.

"you're my ride." Buttercup stated bitterly.

"Fine with me" butch threw her a cheeky grin.

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_

_So I pretend that I don't care_

_I'll stand you up to keep you here_

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

About four hours latter buttercup stood at her door "Bitch was supposed to be her two hours ago. A engine suddenly roared. Butch had his green motorcycle.

"Was some one a little eager?" he clacked his tongue thrice.

"God what ever we gotta go buttercup bit back a smile. She hated to admit it but his new attitude seemed hot.

_Ill misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you Mr. Wrong _

_Ill tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth _

_I don't wanna be bad _

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you._

Botched noticed little things she was paying attention to. He noticed his plan worked she stuck to him the whole night he sighed this is what it too Hugh? Well she's at least interested in him.

Butch took a left when it was a right he parked in front of the wood like area.

"what-" Buttercup was cut off with his lips.

"I thought we'd ditch the party." He smirked looking at her flushing face

**any was just something cute for ya'll I own nothing but the I dea behind it. The song is not mine eather anyways its my fave song and hope you enjoyed please review **


End file.
